Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker was the central antagonist from Capcom's Resident Evil. He appeared in an One Minute Melee against Batman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Albert Wesker vs. Alex Mercer *Albert Wesker vs. Caleb Goldman *Albert Wesker vs Doctor Doom *Albert Wesker Vs Doctor Octopus *Albert Wesker vs. Dr. Roy Curien *Albert Wesker Vs. Hazama *Albert Wesker vs. Kazuya Mishima *Albert Wesker vs. Neo *Albert Wesker VS Shao Kahn *Bane Vs Wesker *Master Chief vs Albert Wesker *Ganondorf vs Albert Wesker *Batman VS Albert Wesker *Capcom Villain Battle Royale *Deathstroke vs. Albert Wesker *Esdeath vs Albert Wesker *Senator Armstrong vs. Albert Wesker *Solid Snake vs Albert Wesker 'Completed Fights' *Albert Wesker vs. Agent Smith *Albert Wesker VS Jake Muller *Captain America vs. Albert Wesker *Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker *M. Bison vs. Albert Wesker *Mercenary Tao vs. Albert Wesker *Vergil vs Albert Wesker Possible Opponents *''BlazBlue'' **Relius Clover **Yuuki Terumi *Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters) *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) *King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Cinder Fall (RWBY) History Born to parents with superior intellectual genes, Albert and many other children were brought into the Umbrella Corporation's Wesker children project. Albert was shown to have a lot more promise over the other children in the project. Soon he would join the Umbrella Corporation as one of their key researchers, and even aided Chris Redfield and his allies in their goals. However, once he injected himself with the Prototype Virus, his humanity was drained and he began to lose control more than every before. With this, he set out on his goal to turn the human race into superhumans, and rule over them as a god. Death Battle Info Background * Age: About 49 years old * Height: 6'3" / 190 cm * Weight: 198 lbs / 90 kg * Occupation: Former Umbrella Corporation researcher * Injected with Prototype Virus and others * Wears cool sunglasses Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge" * Magazine Capacity: At least 13 rounds * Ammunition: 9x19mm Parabellum * Made under specific requirements * Laser Aiming Module attached to frame Prototype Virus * Superhuman strength * Hyper-accelerated speed * Superhuman agility * Extremely fast reflexes * Superhuman endurance * Low-level rapid healing factor * Gave Wesker red cat-like eyes Wesker's Body (Prototype Virus) * Hardened skeleton, internal organs, tissue and skin * May be able to fracture the bones of an attacker * Able to adhere to walls and ceilings * Damage resistance Feats * Was a master of martial arts before injecting himself with the Prototype Virus * Able to injure Chris Redfield just by having him punch him * Lifted and threw large missiles with one hand * Lifted large steel girders * Lifted an adult human with one hand * Killed a Chimera B.O.W. with a single kick * Sent someone flying with a backhand * Punched through a missile Faults * Superiority complex * Killed in a volcano by Chris and Sheva * Usually bested in his schemes by Chris and his allies * Betraying others constantly Death Battle Quotes Batman VS Albert Wesker * Albert Wesker: Superheroes are weak against me, i crush heroes like you, or should i say Bats! (Responding to Batman after he answered his question if he was a superhero or not) * Albert Wesker: I'm not just some supervillain, i'm a god! You can't beat me, and i doubt anyone can! *laughs* (To Batman after he called him a supervillain) Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Super Soldiers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:Home Console Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Main Antagonist Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters